


Franstastic's Scenarios and Headcanons

by Franstastic_Ideas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Frisk the Cryptozoologist AU, Alternate Universe - Keepers of the Ruins AU, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Wild West AU, Alternate Universe - Wraithtale, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gaster!Papyrus - Freeform, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franstastic_Ideas/pseuds/Franstastic_Ideas
Summary: A compilation of written scenarios and headcanons from my Tumblr
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Grillby (Undertale), Chara/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Frisk/W. D. Gaster, Grillby/Muffet (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Undertale Edition - Volume 1

I headcanon Sans as being the kind of monster that Frisk can’t take with her when she’s shopping.

  
Not that he causes any trouble, it’s just that if she looks at something longer than three seconds, he assumes she wants it. And if she doesn’t buy it herself, Frisk will most likely receive said item as a present sometime in the near future. Sometimes Sans just leaves it wrapped up somewhere inconspicuous in her home for her to find.

  
She tries to ban him from tagging along with her out of shyness and concern for his wallet, but Sans ‘coincidentally’ shows up at the store whenever she does and feigns innocence if called out on it.

  
He’s deviously thoughtful.

* * *

I’ve seen before where some members of the fanbase wonders whether the skeletons in Undertale have realistically hard bones or if they’re actually soft to the touch, or somewhere in the middle.

  
Well, here's my own view on that: why not both?

  
How I see it is, Sans and Papyrus can change the texture and density of their bones at will. They can soften their bones so they don’t accidentally hurt someone, or contrarily, harden their bones so as to lessen the damage they take from an ATTACK and increase their own ATTACK when in a fight. (It probably doesn’t affect Sans much in a fight, but he can still alter his bone texture)

  
So basically they’re like Kirishima.

* * *

I have a rather bizarre post True Pacifist headcanon about Sans, and don’t ask me how or why I came up with it, because I don’t even know the answer to that one, but…

Please imagine Sans acquiring a pet chicken.

I got the mental image of Sans driving home from work or somewhere one evening and coming across a scraggly looking hen on the side of the road. It’s not like he can just ignore it; the poor thing’s practically skin and bones, and monsters’ SOULs are made of love, hope, and compassion, and all three are kind of going off at once when he sees the pitiful poultry before him that’s bound for a bad time if left alone there where the predators can get it.

  
So, he loads the chicken up in his car and takes her home.

  
In no time at all under the bone brothers’ care, the chicken gets healthy, nobody has reported missing a chicken, and Sans and Papyrus have grown too attached to make a meal out of her, so now they have a pet chicken.

  
Sans names her Henrietta, because _of course he does_, but he usually just calls her Henri. The brothers’ refrigerator is always stocked with eggs since they have a chicken now. Papyrus is trying to figure out how to add them into his spaghetti recipes, but he’s also learned to cook a lot of dishes that are actually edible.

  
And even though Papyrus built a coop just for her, Henri is an escape artist. She can appear anywhere in the house at any given time. Also, she likes to chase cars.

* * *

Seeing all these fanarts of Frans proposals has made me decide to share with you all one of my personal favorite headcanons about Sans.

  
He doesn’t like ‘ball and chain marriage’ jokes.

  
He finds them to not only be in poor taste, but he can’t relate to them at all. In his life, Sans is surrounded by happy couples (well, minus Toriel and Asgore) and his own relationship with Frisk is everything he’s ever wanted and needed, so he just can’t understand where that kind of 'humor’ comes from.

  
If a guy is going around and saying that kind of stuff, Sans figures they don’t have any business getting married at all.

  
So when he finally wracks up the nerve to propose and Frisk says 'yes’, people that don’t even know them are going to talk. Frisk is the ambassador for monster kind - it’s gonna end up as a public topic of discussion. And a lot of people say that Sans definitely doesn’t look like the marrying type.

  
And before he met Frisk, Sans would have agreed with that statement. But not anymore.

  
So when Sans is preparing for the wedding, actually shocking nearly everyone when he says he’s going to wear a tuxedo, he gets some comment from some six piece chicken mc nobody about the reason the bride wears a white dress and the groom wears black.

  
And internally, Sans is steaming.

  
How dare this uneducated weeniedog say something so mean-spirited about what is sure to be one of the best days of Sans’s life, if not the best. He was having such a good time until that guy said that to him.

  
So then he has to explain to Frisk later that same day, somewhat embarrassedly, why he came back from the tailor’s with a blue suit instead of a black one and asks if it’s alright with her.

Frisk is fine with it of course, but she also thinks it’s cute and adorably sweet that such an insignificant little comment got her husband-to-be so riled up that Sans was nearly in tears by the time he got to talk to her.

* * *

I remember some time ago, I found a post with a theory on how the shopkeepers in Undertale can’t be fought because there was some sort of in-universe law that prevents them from being engaged in combat.

  
So now, I present to you the concept: Traveling Saleswoman Frisk

  
Frisk falls down into the Underground armed with only a pack of goodies strapped to her back, and then she soon finds out, that’s really all that she needs to stay alive. Because she’s technically always selling things, nobody can fight her, but she can still keep moving along on her journey.

  
Ergo, Frisk is invincible as long as she doesn’t run out of wares.

  
So now I see this scenario where, when she gets to Waterfall, Undyne tries to buy out all of Frisk’s stock just so she can drag her into a fight, only for Frisk to keep raising her prices or pull a Sans; ‘I’m sorry, but that item is just too valuable to me.’

  
And Undyne. Can’t. Do anything. About it.

  
She just… has to let Frisk go, because some crazy unbreakable law demands it.

* * *

**Q: if sans/papyrus could be any other cryptid what would they be???**

I assume you’re talking of regular UT Sans and Papyrus?

  
Well, Papyrus is pretty happy with himself, but he does entertain the thought of soaring through the air with feathered wings… So if he had to choose something, he’d have to pick Owlman. Now he has an excuse to give Sans so he doesn’t have to go to bed at night.

  
For Sans, it would have to be any cryptid that could take on a human form. Sans is pretty okay with being a skeleton, like his brother, but… he doesn’t like the looks that he gets sometimes when he’s with Frisk in public. So something that would allow him to feign the human form would be convenient to him.

* * *

**Q: Can we have a head cannon for how UT Sans would feel about the early stages of UT Papara?**

\- Now, at first, he’s just… super wary about this would-have-been mass murderer dating his brother. And for good reason. But Frisk seems so sure about this and Chara’s desire to change and move forward with her life that he finally relents and lets both live their lives in relative peace, minus the cold shoulder and hostility from him.

  
\- Oh, but he’s so suspicious. He definitely spies on the two for a while; he ‘coincidentally’ takes Frisk out on a date to the exact same place his brother and Chara are? 

  
\- Sans seemed so casual and genuinely surprised the first time it happened, so she was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt, but then these coincidences began to pile up and seemed more like a _pattern_, and then Frisk and Papyrus are kind of upset with him for stalking them.

  
\- This absolutely turns into an argument later with Sans and Papyrus, when it’s the two of them alone. Sans insists that he’s just looking out for him, but Pap accuses him of not only not trusting him, but not trusting Chara when she’s trying so hard to be a better person and move on from her past self.

  
\- The argument doesn’t reach a conclusion, and the two go to bed mad at the other. This puts a noticeable strain on the brothers’ relationship, enough that it’s noticeable to others when they see the two, and Chara finally decides that enough is enough.

  
\- She actually does something for what she perceives as the greater good by trying to be noble and selfless - she tries to break it off with Papyrus. She pretends to be the bad guy, makes a big show of being cruel when dumping him. He doesn’t really buy the whole ‘bad girlfriend all along’ act at all, but he knows the breakup is real, he doesn’t know why, and that’s enough to get the waterworks going.

  
\- Pap comes home a complete wreck, locks himself in his room to wallow, and Sans just knows that something else is up. He assigns Undyne to keep an eye out for his brother and heads off to find the truth. Frisk knows _exactly_ what’s up, but she refuses to tell him anything and instead points him in the right direction, so it looks like he’s off to find Chara.

  
\- After quite a bit of difficulty, he manages to track her down and squeeze the truth out of her. She broke up with Papyrus, even though for_ once_ in her actually pretty miserable life she was actually _happy_ being with him, because it tore a rift between the brothers and she just couldn’t live with that with her newfound conscience.

  
\- And then Sans kind of feels like a jerk. He decides the two of them need to have a serious heart to heart, and once that’s over, he tells Chara she needs to explain herself to Pap just like she did with him and then take him back. The two are obviously miserable without each other, and now everybody else is miserable too because of that, including Sans himself.

  
\- It takes a little more time, but he gradually eases up on Chara. Sans knows what she’s capable of, what kind of person she used to be, and what she could have done to ruin his life and destroy the timeline in the past, but he acknowledges that she’s moved past that stage in her life and is finally willing to give her a second chance. He realizes that she’s earned it.

* * *

**Q: been seeing alot of third party reactions to frans and paps. What about a fourth party? what does the whole gang think of the frans/papara relationship? What does Toriel/Asgore's reactions towards their adopted daughters suddenly being courted? **

Okay, I’ve been waiting for this!

  
Toriel is completely overjoyed with both relationships. She’s just… so elated that both her girls are happy in their relationships. She’s noticed the changes around her - Sans always had this sort of sullen look to him even though he was always smiling. Now his smiles aren’t forced, he’s genuinely happy and Toriel knows Frisk is responsible. Same with Chara - she’s mellowed down a lot since she began dating Papyrus, but more importantly, Chara is actually enjoying her newfound life, and Toriel couldn’t be more thankful towards Papyrus for that.

  
Asgore, he shares the same feeling as Toriel. Asgore loves seeing people in love. But seeing both couples together is something that he’s always wanted - because it shows that the rift between humans and monsters can be closed. Nothing makes him feel more at peace with the world than going out for a walk on the surface and seeing humans and monsters interacting with each other harmoniously. Asgore doesn’t want to pressure either couple, but he will absolutely officiate their marriages if asked.

  
Undyne, oh Undyne. She has been shipping Sans and Frisk practically since they reached the surface. Their whole dynamic is like watching her very own personal anime, and she lives and breathes for it. She does, however, get frustrated with Sans just tip-toeing his way around Frisk when it’s obvious he loves her. As for the Papara relationship, she and Chara have this… odd mutual respect for one another. It’s weird. Once Chara does gain Undyne’s actual trust, though, you will find no one more supportive than Undyne for their relationship.

  
Alphys is on the same page as Undyne. She ships them - she’s _been_ secretly shipping Sans and Frisk since she saw the two together with her cameras in _Snowdin_. She sort of knew that Sans was looking after the human, but he was also just… _everywhere_. It was like Frisk couldn’t take two steps without tripping over the guy. And that was really all the fuel that she needed to get started. As for Papara, the two of them really seem to like Alphys? Papyrus builds up her confidence, and Chara is teaching her to stand up for herself, so she really values them both. So when they start dating, they have her full support.

* * *

**Q: UT Papyrus hates grease, which is why he doesn't like Grillby's (restaurant). How does UT Chara feel about greasy food?   
**

Chara doesn’t just love chocolate and sweets - she _**loves**_ junk food.

  
She definitely prefers something sweet, but she does have a fondness for the food at Grillby’s. Papyrus takes Chara there once for milkshakes, because milkshakes is the one thing on the menu that he actually enjoys there, and he’s horrified to discover that she too is a consumer of grease.

  
He’ll get her food from there because he has a hard time saying ‘no’ to her for stuff like this, but he’s dramatic about it.

  
**Chara:** *is eating*

  
**Papyrus:** DATEMATE, BE CAREFUL - SOME OF THAT IS GETTING INTO YOUR MOUTH!

* * *

**Q: How did UT Chara initially respond to UT Papyrus' eccentric personality?**

Initially, she was put off by his energy and boundless enthusiasm. It annoyed her, but most of all if made her feel tired. Chara spends the largest duration of her time when she’s first given new life sulking - her plan was ruined. Even if she did decide to go genocidal, Frisk is the one in control. Frisk can undo all of her handiwork with the push of a button, and if she did then Chara would cease to be once more. So Sans just advises her to give up, suck it up, and get used to being surrounded by love and friendship.

So imagine Sans’s surprised ‘pigeon shot with a pea shooter’ face when she takes his advice to heart and starts dating his brother.

* * *

**Q: How does Asriel feel about his adopted siblings being courted by the sekebros? **

He’s supportive, but he’s a little flustered by all this lovey-dovey stuff going on all around him. Asriel wouldn’t have any of the hostility within him that he had as Flowey, so he’s his usual sweet self. 

  
That being said, he has warned Sans that he won’t ever forgive him if he does something to screw up and break Frisk’s heart. 

  
Sans kind of wonders why his brother didn’t get any warning from the prince…


	2. Underfell Edition - Volume 1

I have a headcanon for my interpretation of Underfell, that Papyrus actually had a crush on Frisk before he met Chara.

  
That respect Frisk earned from him in the Underground turned into attraction, so both he and Sans have a crush on her before Chara enters the picture. Until then, though, the brothers are both aware of each others’ feelings for her and have made a mutual agreement that they won’t sabotage each other’s attempts at romance and will allow Frisk to decide who she would rather date.

  
Unfortunately for them, she has the density of osmium when it comes to their feelings.

* * *

Just some ideas I had for that hypothetical Underfell fangame that will probably be used in my interpretation of the universe in future fics.

  
\- Toriel is very much stuck in the past, torn between wanting to protect Frisk and wanting her out of sight. When Frisk tries to leave, she’ll accidentally call her Chara before breaking down emotionally and allowing her passage.

  
\- Papyrus’s battle is the very opposite of his UT counterpart. He can and will kill you. His boss battle is a wake-up call for what the rest of the game will be like for you if you’re playing Pacifist.

  
\- Go on a date with him and he won’t friendzone Frisk. In fact, he practically insists you’re dating now and demands you call him every five minutes. Be patient with him - he’s still working this whole feeling things thing out.

  
\- After befriending certain monsters, Frisk has to play mediator for some of them: Sans and Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys, and Mettaton and Napstablook. This part of the game is called reconciliation. This is required for True Pacifist

  
\- To reconcile Sans and Papyrus, it involves a lot of going back and forth and hearing their respective grievances. Frisk must go to Grillby’s with Sans and have hung out with/dated Papyrus.

  
\- These two blubber a lot once they air out their feelings to each other and it ends in a hug. You have the option of joining the hug, but if you try to walk away, they both just yank Frisk towards them and sandwich her right in there.

  
\- If you befriended and reconciled the skeleton brothers, they’ll try to stop Undyne from attacking you. The key word is try.

  
\- Contrarily, if you befriended Papyrus and Sans, but didn’t reconcile them, they’ll still try to help, but Undyne attacks Sans and nearly kills him. This leaves Sans out of commission for the rest of the game with Papyrus taking care of him at home, and leaves Undyne unable to be befriended for the rest of the route because Papyrus now holds a grudge against her.

  
\- It’s possible to screw up the Alphys and Undyne reconciliation, but in a hilarious way. Like in UT, Alphys will think the letter delivered to her is from Frisk. _However_, Undyne will walk in at the wrong time during the role play and think the two are on a date - fail to clear things up with her, and Undyne will despise you. Also, if you previously dated Papyrus, he’ll be mad at you too. The whole Underground thinks you’re a player now.

  
\- If you’re completing a Genocide run, there is no fight with Sans. Flowey watches on in horror as Sans begs for MERCY, being the only monster that tries to back out of a fight, but Frisk kills him without a shred of hesitation.

  
\- Chara also allows Frisk to leave the Underground with no strings attached. She feels satisfied now that the monsters that hurt her in the past are no longer a threat to anyone anymore. She only asks that Frisk does what she couldn’t do - live a happy life.

  
\- If you’re on the True Pacifist path however, Sans will fight Frisk. However, it more closely mirrors the battle with Papyrus in UT, in that it’s impossible to die in this fight. It’s still an insanely difficult fight, perhaps even more so than UT Sans’s. His attacks have no fixed pattern, and become more and more erratic before he finally tires out. He doesn’t want Frisk to go…

  
\- The final boss isn’t Asriel Dreemur. It’s Chara. She sees you making friends with the monsters that eventually caused her life to end, and she feels jealous, angry, and confused. Together with Flowey/Asriel, Frisk and the rest of the monsters try to soothe her tormented SOUL.

  
\- The final battle is one last reconciliation - Chara and Asriel.

  
\- A reborn Chara decides afterward that she’s going to voluntarily stay in the empty Underground for now, and Flowey elects to stay behind with her so she isn’t alone. The other monsters tell her she’s more than welcome to join them on the surface if she ever changes her mind.

  
\- And depending on if certain choices are made… maybe she does :)

* * *

**Q: hc for underfell papara?**

\- When Papyrus first met Chara, he tries his best to avoid her. He had a crush on Frisk at the time, and Chara always looked so sad and miserable so it made his SOUL twist up something awful whenever he looked at her.

  
\- After Frisk and his brother end up going out though, Papyrus finds himself spending a bit of time in Chara’s company. They can be sad sacks together, he supposes to himself.

  
\- But after a while of being in her company, Papyrus kind of starts worrying over her. It’s just not healthy for someone to be this morose all the time. So little by little, he tries to learn just who this woman is that’s sitting next to him.

  
\- And… oh, boy… he was not ready for what he was about to learn. Chara lives in perpetual fear. She ran away from humanity because they were cruel to her, and then she ended up mistreated by the monsters Underground until it eventually cost Chara her own life. Papyrus has never been so disgusted with his own people after hearing her side of things.

  
\- Chara’s still afraid of both races, despite Frisk’s and everyone else’s efforts to assuage this feeling of hers. Papyrus once immensely liked the idea of being feared because he equated fear with respect. He knows better now, and he can’t go on living his day to day life with the knowledge that Chara’s nearly drove herself insane with dread of what may come.

  
\- Despite his best efforts, Chara wants to leave. She doesn’t know where she’s going, but all she does know is that she wants to find the most isolated place on Earth and live the rest of her life there in silence, unnoticed by the rest of the world. Papyrus can’t comprehend why she’s leaving, though, so he follows her and refuses to leave her alone.

  
\- When she finally snaps at him and tells him to go, he staunchly refuses. And when Chara asks him why, he tells her it’s because he’s afraid. Afraid of what she might do if he isn’t there. Like Sans, he automatically assumes that Chara might be seeking to isolate herself to end her own life.

  
\- That isn’t what Chara set out to do, but Papyrus can’t be convinced that it absolutely won’t happen. She just can’t take all of this at once, and she finally bursts into tears. Normally, Papyrus shies away from someone when they’re crying, but this is one of those exceptions where he can handle it.

  
\- He carries her home after she’s cried herself out, too tired to even stand anymore. Papyrus tells her that if she was still afraid, then he’ll protect her from whatever it was - he’s already had a crush on her for a little while at this point, but it’s here where Chara suspects that she might be starting to feel the same.

* * *

**Q: How does UF Papyrus react when UF Chara gets flirted with?**

Not well, anon. Not well.

  
While his brother will at least curl an arm around Frisk and give the flirter the stink eye as a clear cut warning before flailing any fists, Papyrus is much more straightforward.

  
“THAT’S _MY_ HUMAN/DATEMATE YOU’RE THROWING YOUR DISGUSTING SELF ALL OVER. GO GET YOUR OWN!”

  
He’s far more likely to skip straight to a confrontation, but less likely to get violent about it unless if the one flirting with Chara gives him a reason to.

* * *

**Q: Do you ever picture UF Chara intentionally flirting with someone to simply get a reaction out of UF Papyrus?**

No. _Nonononono_. **NO**.

  
Chara would never, _ever_ do that to Papyrus.

  
She knows and remembers what it’s like to have your emotions toyed with, and she wouldn’t ever want to hurt Papyrus like that or mess with his feelings on purpose.

* * *

**Q: How would UF Sans respond to being flirted with? How would UF Frisk's react to seeing UF Sans being flirted with? **

Pre-relationship, he gets annoyed and tells the one flirting with him that he already has his eye sockets on someone else. If Frisk is there, then he’ll wrap and arm around her. If he’s still being flirted with after that, then he’ll just straight up ignore them.

  
After he’s dating Frisk, he’ll tell them point blank, ‘i already got a girl’ and will ignore them or remove himself from the situation if they keep insisting on flirting with him. He’ll get _**angry**_ though if this person tries to insult Frisk or insinuate that he should cheat on or dump her.

  
If Frisk is with him, though? He _will_ grab Frisk and French dip her right then and there, then plant a wet one right on her mouth right in front of this other person to get the message across that he’s not available. **He’ll do it** \- don’t test him. He will kiss her in public, _passionately_ so, and he doesn’t care if it’s right in front of your salad.

* * *

**Q: How did UF Frans and UF Papara tell their UF Goat family about their romances? How did UF Toriel and UF Asgore react? How did UF Asriel react to other men entering the lives of both of his sisters? Was he jealous at first? Or was he supportive from the start?**

For Frisk and Sans, it wasn’t all too much of a big deal. 

  
Sure Asgore and Toriel took Frisk aside when they first heard the news and asked, ‘…Are you sure, Frisk? Are you _really_ sure that he’s the one you want…?” “Yes!”

  
Since Flowey/Asriel was there for her whole journey, he experienced their budding relationship and romance beginning to blossom first hand, so he knows about Sans’s intense and eternal love for his sweetheart before it’s made blatantly known to everyone else. They both seem happy, and while he is a little miffed that Sans ‘stole’ his ‘best friend’ from him, he’s happy to see them happy.

Now Chara, the royal family’s reaction to her romance with Papyrus is a bit more dramatic.

  
To understand this, one must first understand their history with each other and how it differs from what one knows from Undertale.

  
When Chara fell into the Underground in the past, Toriel and Asgore adopted her less out of any kindness in their SOULs and more out of a sense of, ‘what’s in it for me?’. The monsters thought they were getting out of that barrier soon, and they wanted to use Chara to sway humanity towards their side of things.

  
Asriel, in their youth, was incredibly jealous of and maybe not to secretly loathed Chara at times because she took his parents’ attention away from him. So he bullied her, mistreated her, abused her. And this all culminated in Chara’s eventual death. He didn’t kill her, though - it was an accident, manslaughter. He still took her SOUL and crossed the barrier without telling their parents, on the hunt for six more humans, but her SOUL within him stopped him, even while he was being beaten, stabbed, and nearly tortured by the humans that had spotted him. Asriel was forced to retreat back to the Underground, where he died shortly after reaching his parents.

  
Even with her fear towards humanity, Chara couldn’t allow him to kill anyone.

  
All these years later, the Dremurr Family regrets and are deeply ashamed of their poor treatment of Chara. Post True Pacifist, they desperately want to make amends and be the family for her they should have always been.

  
So when Chara begins dating Papyrus, well, to Toriel and Asgore, it’s like she’s being taken away from them. It’s a very cruel wake-up call for them that Chara isn’t a little girl and that she’s grown up. And up until that point, they’ve been unintentionally treating her as a child so they can subconsciously recreate a better upbringing for her than they had given to her in the past.

  
Asgore takes it the worst - he sets up all these challenges for Papyrus to endure before he’s given permission to date his daughter, and while Papyrus asserts that he takes orders from no one, he completes them all with relative ease. Toriel, meanwhile, is acts coldly towards him, but is extra doting towards Chara when both are in her vicinity.

  
And Asriel, well, he’s not about to interfere with something that makes her happy, as long as it’s not hurting her or anyone else. He’s actually extremely embarrassed by their parents’ overly hostile behaviors. But Papyrus takes it all in stride - he has a bit of a grudge against them for allowing Chara to be hurt several times over in the first place.

  
Eventually though, Toriel and Asgore realize that they’re only pushing Chara away from them even further. Their treatment of Papyrus only makes her cling to him more. They quietly give him their blessings; he’s done something they just can’t seem to do right, no matter how hard they try - make her happy.


	3. Underswap Edition - Volume 1

**Q: Do you ship US Frans? (sorry, I'm just new here :3) If yes, how do you portray their relationship?**

Yes, I DO ship US Frans! There’s some found in my Bittybones / Underswap Fanfiction ‘Bitty Blues’.

  
As for how I would portray them…

  
It all starts with Frisk in this universe and her morality. Unlike UT Chara, Frisk tries to initiate a Genocide route not out of LOVE, but out of love.

  
By killing the monsters in the Underground, she truly believes, with all her heart and SOUL, that she’s granting them MERCY and saving them from the cruelty of humanity. It’s twisted and horribly misguided, but there was true compassion behind her actions.

  
So when Chara breaks the barrier and proves her_** wrong**_, that humanity _**can**_ accept the existence of monsters and the two can coexist in peace, Frisk’s entire worldview is broken. But Chara and Sans are there to pick up the pieces when she’s granted new life.

  
Sans has near boundless optimism and an appreciation for life and its wonders while also remaining aware of its cruelties. He’s Chara’s BFF, so that automatically makes Frisk his other BFF by association because that’s how his mind works. Everyone that knows and is nice to him is really his BFF.

  
So, through Chara, he gets to know Frisk, and that attraction he feels towards her eventually blooms into sympathy, empathy, and love for someone that’s gone through so many hardships and felt so HoPeless that she honestly thought that a complete purge of the Underground was the answer.

  
My portrayal for her post Pacifist isn’t that different from how she is in Bitty Blues - she tries to push everyone away and she needs someone that’ll push back and actually _try_ to get to know and understand her.

* * *

\- So Papyrus loves Chara, but so many that don’t really know that much about the two’s relationship accuse him of being a bad boyfriend because it seems like he’s really cheap and never takes Chara out anywhere for their dates. What they don’t know is, the two just like these lowkey dates.

  
\- Being an ambassador puts her in the spotlight a lot, and Paps knows just when she needs to escape it for a while. Their dates are usually simple, but fun - afternoons and evenings spent playing video games together with snacks from Muffet’s are a common favorite.

  
\- Never _ever_ accuse him of not caring for Chara. He loves her, and anyone that really _looks_ at him when he’s around her would know that. But if someone accuses Paps of it, even if Chara tells him she knows he does love her and it was nobody else’s business, it will bother him for a while afterward.

  
\- All of his affectionate nicknames are so saccharine: honey, sugar, honeybun, honeybee…

  
\- Chara got him a big stuffed bee as sort of a joke present for his birthday, but it was actually the present that he liked the most. He named her Beeatrice.

  
\- Like his UT counterpart, he doesn’t really _get_ anime, but he doesn’t totally dismiss it either. But because Undyne continuously recommended it, he watches CLANNAD with Chara, since she asked to watch it with him and he thought it might be a nice couple-y thing for them to do, but by the time they get into the serious part of After Story he’s an inconsolable blubbering mess.

  
\- Paps likes birds, but not _**big**_ birds. He’s especially terrified of chickens, ducks and geese, and he doesn’t even know why. It makes him feel embarrassed and ashamed to feel this way about poultry, but he’s eternally grateful to Chara that she didn’t viciously make fun of him when a wild duck wandered onto his front lawn and she found him up in a nearby tree, so terrified to find this duck on his property that he just… forgot he could teleport.

  
\- Out of the physical displays of affection he shows, he really likes holding hands, almost as much as cuddles or hugs. During the colder months, one of his favorite things is taking her hand and holding it in his hoodie pockets.

* * *

**Q: Head-canon for US Papyrus' feelings about US Frans?**

\- He’s a lot more relaxed about it than UT Sans is. He may be the ‘Sans’ of this universe, but he still has a lot of the traits of a Papyrus. I think after Chara and Sans decides they’re going to be friends with Frisk and try to reintegrate her into current society is when Pap decides to do some investigating about her background and motives for what she tried to do.

  
\- Papyrus isn’t quite as hostile with her as one would initially think. He’s understandably wary, but he knows that this is supposed to be a_ good_ thing. He can tell she’s really trying to change, so he’s supportive in his own way.

  
\- When his brother and Frisk first start dating, he pulls her aside to speak with her privately about it. It isn’t a talk loaded with tension, but it is a serious one. He asks some questions he’d been keeping to himself, but doesn’t interrogate her. And once he’s satisfied with her answers, he sends Frisk off with a pat on the back and a few words of friendly advice about things Sans likes and how to make him really happy.

  
\- Once he’s certain she really has changed for the better, he lets bygones be bygones and it’s like she’s always been a member of the family.

  
\- He also becomes fiercely defensive of Frisk when confronted by those that still hold doubts about her character. If Sans isn’t there to step in and defend her honor, then Papyrus will. 

  
\- She’s doing her best, she’s not hurting anyone, and she makes his brother happy, and that’s all that really matters to him.

* * *

**Q: What was US Frisk's initial feelings about US Sans' hyperactive personality? Did she react similarly to UT Chara with her Papyrus? Or was her initial reaction different? **

Rather than being annoyed by US Sans at first, the Frisk of this universe just felt… tired around him. His boundless energy and zest for life exhausted her, and she was ready to give up on her second chance before he even really got started with her.

  
So in short: in the beginning, Sans made Frisk want to stare at paint dry on a wall for hours just to relax after being exposed to his energetic self.

* * *

**Q: Swap Papara cuddles? **

Stretch isn’t all that shy with initiating contact. Even when everything was casual and platonic between them, he had no problem with throwing an arm around Chara or pulling her in for a hug. So much so, that when he realizes he’s got feelings for her, it takes a while for Chara to notice anything’s different when he tries being more _romantic_ with their contact. It isn’t until one afternoon when they’re playing video games together and Chara has just flung his character off the platform that she acknowledges that he isn’t even paying attention to the screen anymore. He’s got one arm wrapped around her, her head resting against his chest, and he’s looking down at her with this expression that’s indescribably warm. Chara grows quiet, and hears the sound of his SOUL in his ribcage pounding against his bones, like it’s trying to escape to get to hers.

And that’s when she _knows_…

* * *

**Q: As UT Chara has the world's biggest sweet tooth, do you think that US Frisk has a particular taste for anything? **

Logic dictates that she would have taste for Cinnamon Butterscotch pie, since that’s supposed to be her signature favorite food in UT, usually.

  
But for my interpretation of US Frisk, once she’s revived and can actually eat food again, she’s just happy to be able _to_ eat. She probably smorgasbords until she makes herself sick, despite Chara’s and everyone else’s warnings.

  
But Butterscotch Cinnamon pie is her favorite food, or just pies in general.

* * *

**Q: US Papara fluff! I demand it! **

As much as Stretch loves going to Muffet’s, he eventually realizes that he can’t eat there all the time or he’s going to become bankrupt. So, he decides he’s going to _work there_ to get employee discounts, and so he can learn how to make the sweets he eats there while also getting paid for it.

  
Chara’s strapped for cash too, so she decides to apply as well. They both get the job, and they end up acting like an old married couple while working there. So much so, that some of the customers who aren’t familiar with the two actually mistake them for married. (<strike>_Soon… soon…_</strike>)

  
They’ve smacked each other with flour and sprayed each other with whip cream during disagreements before. They both end up laughing about it afterward, since they both look completely ridiculous and it _is_ pretty funny…

  
But to Muffet? Not so much.

* * *

**Q: You said that US Sans made US Frisk feel "tired" during their initial meetings. With that in mind, would she ever end up collapsing from exhaustion before/during/after they'd spend time together? **

While I don’t think Frisk would collapse during their excursions too often, it became almost clockwork for her to immediately crawl into bed after they’ve parted ways. Poor girl will get so exhausted sometimes during their <strike>dates</strike> hang-outs that it’s obvious she’s about to drop.

So, Sans presents his solution to the problem - mid-date naps together

* * *

**Q: Also, for clarification, in the swap verses, who has the kitten sneeze? Does Pap have the kitten sneeze while Blue has s frightening one of does Blue kitten sneeze while Pap knocks himself down? **

Some of you people really like hearing about skeletons sneezing, huh? That’s alright, I’m not judging. It’s sort of an interesting concept, I’ll admit.

  
In Underswap, Sans would be the one to have the kitten sneeze, just like his UT self. 

  
Papyrus is the one who’s sneeze sounds completely ridiculous, something like, “_ach_-bleh-ugh-huh-woooo…!” 

  
Chara cracks up every time she hears it.


	4. Swapfell Edition - Volume 1

\- Pap really thinks he’s beneath Chara, a mere grub worm in the presence of an angel. She doesn’t think so, though - Chara does her best to ensure that he’s worthy of her love with little gestures like telling him he’s handsome at different times everyday, complimenting his smile, how thankful she is to have him…

  
\- When they first start dating, he’s actually afraid for her to be seen in public with him. This sort of fades when she happily refers to him as her boyfriend in company without hesitation, but Pap still worries a little about her getting mistreated because a sweet angel like her is dating a sugary bum like him.

  
\- He wants to take her out to all these fancy expensive places that he can’t really afford to go to all the time because Pap believes that she deserves it, but they both really just enjoy quiet dates together where it’s just the two of them. 

  
\- Chara really has to scold him on priorities because he’s always buying her gifts when she thinks he needs to be saving his money or spending it on more important things. ‘but what could _possibly_ be more important than her?!’, he argues. He’s selfless to a fault.

  
\- They have shared custody of a teddy bear Chara has, a blonde bear wearing a red and yellow striped shirt that she named Lucas. She lends the bear to Papyrus because she kind of knows about his habit of ‘borrowing’ some of her things, but he does it because having something of hers close by helps him feel more secure when he’s going to sleep for the night. But Chara actually _giving_ something of hers to him, and a stuffed animal at that, helps so much more.

  
\- Don’t be mean to Chara, just don’t. He’ll be more sad than mad. Yes, he _will_ get mad at the person responsible, but he just can’t comprehend why anyone would ever say anything negative about or to her, and once the little flash of anger fades all that’s left is sadness and tears. Somehow, it’s Chara that has to comfort him instead of the other way around.

  
\- He decides to surprise her by making her chocolate; he even purchased all these molds that come in all these different shapes like hearts, seashells, flowers, teddy bears… As he gets better at it, he starts getting more creative with the colors, flavors, and fillings.

* * *

**Q: Head cannon for SF Frans confession scene?**

\- How their relationship even began was; after hearing the story of how Frisk lost her life, Sans takes it upon himself to become her self-designated bodyguard, because he can’t just ask to spend time with her like a normal person.

  
\- His confession is meant to be classy; he’s cooked them both dinner, a _fancy_ dinner, and he even bought some special wine from Grillby for the occasion. Sans won’t let either of them get drunk on it, though - he’s too responsible to allow that.

  
\- They have dinner outside under the stars in his backyard. He prepared countermeasures for every conceivable little thing that might go wrong, no matter how or how low the probability of that specific unlikely scenario is of occurring might be, and checks over the place to make sure everything is up an running like it’s supposed to after preparations are done… _**twice**_. But he checks again before he calls her over, just in case.

  
\- Even though he’s been planning this night for like a week or maybe longer, when he calls Frisk on the phone he acts as though the entire thing was set up on a whim. Because spontaneity is supposed to be a seductive trait to possess, right…?

  
\- Despite him usually being a little rough around the edges, he’s a gentleman for the evening. He pulls out Frisk’s chair for her, seems completely invested in whatever she’s saying, and is all around acting more soft mannered than she can ever recall in her somewhat brief but incredibly impressionable time of knowing him.

  
\- But boy oh boy, he’s _nervous_ inside. He puts on a suave façade, but he is so scared of getting rejected. And it’s somehow feels worse to him that Frisk doesn’t suspect a thing because his charade is so good. He was actually hoping she would somehow pick up on his frayed nerves and _ask_ if anything was wrong…

  
\- A little while after they’ve finished eating, during a lull in their conversation, Sans suddenly reaches out across the table and places his hand over hers. He doesn’t say anything and neither does she, but both seem to enjoy this little bit of contact. Sans is actually testing the waters… and also stalling.

  
\- He tries several times throughout the evening to tell Frisk how he feels about her. He refrained from saying anything while they were eating because he thought that if his confession shocked her, she might start choking. Or he might start to if she accepted. And if she rejected him, he would lose his appetite entirely then and there, and the rest of the dinner would be excruciatingly awkward. But he keeps coming up with more and more excuses for himself during their time together that just get more and more ridiculous as time ticks by.

  
\- He keeps putting it off and putting it off until it’s time for her to go home. He walks her home (she lives just a few houses down and across from the brothers’), and after she thanks him for the night and as she’s ready to tell him goodnight, Frisk notices the brief but absolutely ashamed and _miserable_ expression that appeared on his face.

  
\- She finally asks him if there was anything wrong, and after a brief round of stuttering and unconvincing assurances that he was fine, he somehow manages to force out a confession.

  
\- Frisk is flattered to hear that he feels that way and reciprocates, but he won’t allow them to officially start dating just yet. Even though he said how he felt, Sans tells her that he won’t feel worthy of receiving her love until he can tell her that boldly while looking her directly in the eye. It’s a matter of pride, and it’s something that she can’t talk him out of.

  
\- He tries again a few weeks later, after another private and self-made dinner. He stuttered once at the beginning and his entire face was warm from how hard he was blushing, but he managed to say, ‘I LOVE YOU’ strong and proud while looking her in the eye. It’s only then that Sans feels as though he’s truly worthy to begin dating Frisk.

* * *

**Q: Swapfell Frans asking out each out on a date**

\- Sans is far more emotionally adjusted than UF Papyrus, but he’s still nervous. _Oh so nervous_. For their first date, he considers asking her over the phone, but he isn’t confident that he won’t stutter. So then he entertains the thought of texting her for the sake of his nerves.

  
\- He does neither; he sees it as a cowardly way of getting business done. IF he wants to ask Frisk out on a date, then he needs to voice his request to her face.

  
\- Sans practices what he’s going to say to Frisk with Papyrus before he asks her, but this led to a terribly awkward misunderstanding with Undyne when she happened to walk in and witness them. He decides to practice in the mirror from that point onward.

  
\- He rehearses for a few days before confronting Frisk. Okay, it’s more like a little over a week. He wants to make sure he’s properly prepared!

  
\- He waits for a time when the two of them will be alone in each other’s company; Sans wants to make certain that his request for a date won’t be interrupted.

  
\- Frisk accepts his offer. He seemed so confident and collected, but that’s only because of his numerous and frequent practice sessions for this moment, and he only appeared that way on the outside. Sans didn’t know what he would have done if she had said ‘no’… Pass out, probably.


	5. Gaster!Sans and Gaster!Papyrus Edition - Volume 1

**Q: More gpapara headcanons please!**

\- Green is the combination of two of monsterkind’s most gentle souls. He’s not as sensitive as Swapfell Papyrus, but he still has a sensitivity to him that makes Chara just a bit more protective than normal towards him than the other few people in her life that she cares about.

  
\- He helps Chara to channel her anger in healthier ways. He doesn’t suggest just bottling up all these feelings inside and just pretending they don’t exist - something that she tried doing most of the time. Green will even allow her to scream, yell, and curse at him if it’ll make her feel better - because he knows it’s not really _him_ she’s angry with, he can take it.

  
\- Green enjoys knitting! The first thing he ever made for Chara was a pair of mittens. She outwardly pretended that she didn’t really care all that much for them, but she was still wearing them when the weather got warmer, along with all the other things he knitted for her.

* * *

**Q: Does Gaster Sans or Gaster Papyrus have a cuisine specialty that they love to cook? **

Actually, yes!

  
Instead of ketchup, G likes to drink hot sauce. The spicier the better. He likes eating spicy foods as well, but the hot sauce is his signature condiment.

  
G!Papyrus likes cooking, especially baking. But unlike Paps, the traits he retained from Gaster ensures he’s actually _good_ at it. His signature food is Baumkuchen!

* * *

**Q: G!Frans please! When he doesn't use his teleportation powers does he use vehicles to travel? if so what type?**

He and Green do have a vehicle. Even though he’s the one that can teleport, he ends up using it a lot more than his brother to go on joy rides.

  
He’d probably own something sleek, black, and stylish.

  
G wants Frisk to go with him on his rides since he thinks it’d be something romantic, but she’s afraid of driving and being in cars and avoids it altogether if she can help it. She doesn’t even have a license.

* * *

**Q: Prompt 2: Discovering your S/O has a secret hobby, and their surprised/flustered reaction to being caught! **

This one goes to G!Papara!

  
\- After seeing him do it so many times, Chara wanted try knitting too.

  
\- She’s actually done it before, a long time ago. She had once made Asgore a sweater with the words, ‘Mr. Dad Guy’ stitched on the chest, but that was a long time ago.

  
\- Green looks so at peace with the world when he’s knitting though, and she wants to try it again all these years later. Maybe make something for him to match the mittens, scarf and hat he made for her.

  
\- His birthday was in a few months, so she’d have plenty of time to make it. She’d work on it a little every few days so as not to lose her mind when she continuously stabbed herself in the fingers with the needles.

  
\- There were so many times that she had wanted to quit due to the frustration, but the mental image of Green’s flushed face when he received her gift gave her the determination to stick with it and keep going.

  
\- One afternoon, though, she fell asleep while working on the scarf. Green had texted her three times and called her twice but she didn’t answer, and it was getting late. He didn’t want to intrude on her business, but he was getting concerned.

  
\- He let himself in her house and found her asleep in a recliner chair, her unfinished gift for him sprawled out in her lap.

  
\- Green knew the scarf was meant for him just by looking at the colors. Touched beyond all words, he decides to leave quietly and not wake Chara. He spends the time leading up to his birthday working on feigning shock and surprise for when he opens his gift.

  
\- Even with all his mental preparations, he’s _still_ genuinely surprised at the finished product. He gently teases her about their now shared hobby, but he never gives any indication that he had seen his surprise before he was supposed to.

* * *

**Q: G!Papara/frans First kisses? **

Frans

  
\- When G first came into existence as G, the reactions of those who had known him as Sans were more often than not less than inviting.

  
\- They treated his entire being as something that wasn’t supposed to have happened, a horrible mistake that needed fixing. And at first, he went along with it, because he had lost all his memories as ‘Sans’ and thought that he might get them back if he was reverted to his previous state.

  
\- But that was only a tiny fragment of the reason why he wanted to be Sans again - he was tired of people looking at him like he wasn’t supposed to be here. They wouldn’t even give ‘G’ a chance. So he went through with the experiments that were supposed to remove the fragments of Gaster from him, and these experiments were often excruciatingly painful.

  
\- Frisk met him after he became G. Even though she never knew Sans, she thinks it’s terrible that G is getting this sort of unfair treatment from people that claim to love him. She thinks he’s just fine as he is. And G wants to let himself be convinced that she’s telling the truth, but if she had known Sans, then she might be just like the rest of them.

  
\- He slowly begins to accept some of her claims, though; she’s interested in ‘G’, not who he used to be, no matter how many monsters describe Sans to her and speak highly of him. Because G still _is_ Sans, but also _not_. Sans was the stepping stone, but his past as him doesn’t have to define who he is in the present, Frisk thinks and expresses aloud.

  
\- It’s when one of the experiments to restore him to Sans goes terribly wrong and nearly dusts G that Frisk puts her foot down, forbidding him to go through with something that could very well kill him, and states how she feels aloud. G is G - he’s a wonderful unique monster with a beautiful SOUL all his own, and that’s all that matters to her.

  
\- He reaches out and softly cups her cheeks in his palms, bringing himself closer to her; their first kiss is just a ghost of one, barely there, before it evolves into a long series of them. Tears are streaming down his cheeks as he holds her close and whispers how she’s the only one to ever say that. He finally lets himself wholeheartedly believe her.

Papara

  
\- Unlike G, Green actually _embraces_ his new identity as ‘Green’.

  
\- He’s aware that he’s Papyrus, but also that he’s _not_ Papyrus. He may not have any of his previous self’s memories, but he sees it as an opportunity for a fresh start! And if everyone he once knew doesn’t want to remain friends with him because of those things, then that’s just fine. He finds that he’s come to appreciate his own company, anyhow.

  
\- Chara finds his accepting attitude towards his own fate despite his mostly shy personality very interesting… Certainly, he’s a bit upset that some are ostracizing him for something that’s beyond his control, but now he knows who his true friends are, at least.

  
\- Little by little, he melts the ice in Chara’s heart. He gently pushes her towards expressing her thoughts and feelings in a non-violent manner. Soon her interest stems less from bored curiosity and more because she genuinely wants to know about him.

  
\- She knows about Papyrus even though she hadn’t actually met him face to face, but she’s far more focused on discovering just who Green is. What makes him tick. And for once, it’s not all part of some grand plot of hers. The more time she spends with him, the more Chara discovers she genuinely likes being in his company.

  
\- Their first kiss is oddly spontaneous. They’re baking a chocolate cake together, and Green has to keep her from licking the bowl before he’s even finished with it. The very moment he gives her permission to, the rest of the icing is gone in a flash.

  
\- She’s got a little dab of icing at the corner of her mouth, and Green, feeling a bit bold for once, just can’t resist the tempting opportunity in front of him.

  
\- He leans down and kisses her, right on the mouth. It’s over and done with far too quickly for Chara, though, and a minute later she’s tapping his shoulder and pointing to herself, asking in the most innocent tone of voice she can manage, ‘Have I got something on my face again?’ with another dab of icing on her lips that she purposely smeared there.

* * *

\- Green refers to Chara as my dear/dearest; it’s his signature term of affection, like how G calls Frisk ‘angel’. It’s so saccharine that if it came from anyone else, it’d make her want to gag. But it always sounds so sweet, loving, and genuine coming from him… So Chara allows it.

  
\- He’s quite tenderhearted. It doesn’t take much for Green to start shedding tears. It can be over a book he’s reading or a movie he watched, he cries when he’s happy, he cries when he’s sad… he’s just an extremely emotional skeleton.

  
\- Chara will act annoyed with him and poke fun at him for crying so much, but she won’t tolerate someone actually tormenting him over his sentimentalities. It reminds her too much of how she used to bully Asriel…

  
\- He’s mostly comfortable with his own emotions; he doesn’t see his tears as a sign of weakness, but he tries to refrain from getting too emotional in public so Chara won’t bite somebody’s head off.

  
\- Green… really doesn’t get mad? At least, not in the way most people think of when one hears the word ‘mad’. He never raises his voice or acts petty, he just removes himself from the situation and takes some time to himself to cool off. He usually does something that’s meant to be relaxing and constructive during this time, but when he really is _**mad**_, it’s like that one gif of Grommit with the caption '*knits angrily*'.


	6. Weddings

Frans

Undertale: I think an autumn wedding would suit his tastes best; nice cool weather, lots of tasty food, and Frisk likes this season best since it always reminds her of her monster friends reaching the surface and rejoining society. He kind of surprises everyone when he actually _wants_ a wedding and puts in some serious effort to make sure everything goes smoothly, because Frisk is so worth it in his eye sockets. He wears a blue tuxedo to their wedding, because someone ticked him off with a joke he found to be in poor taste about the black one, but you likely already know about that story!

  
Underfell: He’ll marry Frisk anywhere, anytime, as soon as she gives him the ok. Any season, any day of the week, at any hour - seven o’ clock in the evening, one in the afternoon, or three in the morning, Sans just wants to get married. If he had the patience for it, he’d really like to make Frisk his June Bride, but as previously and _repeatedly_ stated, he’ll marry her any time she’s ready. In the end, they probably get married in the winter, and though he’s a little upset that she isn’t his June Bride like he first wanted, he ends up liking it better because winter is stay-home-and-cuddle weather.

  
Underswap: This boy wants a spring wedding when all the flowers are in bloom, preferably in April. He’d also want an outdoor service, because he loves the sound of bird songs and the fresh air, even though he doesn’t have any lungs. If he had the choice, he’d want the wedding date to be on the last day of April, so the next morning, May 1st, he can always present Frisk with bouquets of flowers because of the saying, ‘April showers bring May flowers’. She has to remind him that the wedding and the bridal shower were held on different days, but then he gets pouty and asks why she won’t accept his flowers. They do this every year.

  
Swapfell: Now this lad right here is a traditional hubby-to-be and wants everything to be perfect, so he’s the one to actually schedule a June wedding. It may or may not be surprising to hear that he’s the one that’s uptight about the preparations being just so. Forget the Bridezilla, make room for Sans the Groomzilla. He doesn’t mean to bite everyone’s head off - he just wants his bride happy and smiling on their special day. And Frisk, contrarily, just wants her groom to _relax_ a little - she’s not marrying the crowd, she’s marrying him. As long as they get through their vows, she’s fine.

  
Gaster!Sans: He actually is one of the ones that has everything planned out as soon as Frisk accepts his proposal. G even has a very specific date and a very specific time in mind: he wants their wedding to be held on the evening of the 21st of September, because then he can say that he fondly remembers the 21st night of September. What a dork. Still, though he’s involved in the wedding plans alongside his bride, it’s the honeymoon he’s really looking forward to - he’s going to teleport Frisk all around the world with him to the most romantic places he’s penciled down specifically for this time in their now forever joined lives.

_Bone-us_ \- Storyshift: Their wedding would be a big _**huge**_ affair because it’s a royal wedding. King Sans is excited of course, but also nervous and tired. If it was up to him, he and Frisk would get married with just their closest friends and family attending instead of the whole dang monster kingdom and then some. But when he sees Frisk walking down the aisle… everyone and everything else just kind of disappears for the moment. Practically everyone he knows and _doesn’t_ know had to see them get married, but their honeymoon is going to be a strictly private occasion if he can help it. He’ll go anywhere in the world she wants to go; it doesn’t really matter to him, as long as they’re together.

Papara

Undertale - As much as Papyrus would like a big, fancy wedding, he downsizes the affair to where only their closest friends and family are attending, for the sake of Chara’s nerves. She’s actually very, _very_ nervous, internally. But seeing how excited Papyrus is, it does help her to calm down a little. She still doesn’t know how she made it through the vows without sounding like a stuttering wreck. Papyrus probably marries Chara sometime in June, but he truthfully didn’t plan it that way. The date ended up being a happy accident.

  
Underfell - Underfell Papyrus, however, will be having a large and elaborate wedding - he will hear no complaints towards how grand the ceremony is. Only the best for his beloved bride and wife to be. Chara, like her UT counterpart, would in truth prefer a smaller scale wedding, but goes along with it out of love for Papyrus, since grand elaborate gestures is how he shows his love. He, like his brother, wanted a June wedding, but they end up getting married in July. And yes, when he got the news that all the venues were booked all through the month of June, he threw a _**massive**_ tantrum. And then he may have cried a little.

  
Underswap - Papyrus lets Chara decide practically everything for the arrangements - not because he’s disinterested, mind you, but because he wants her to be happy. He’ll ring in with his suggestions every now and then, but if Chara’s idea contradicts his in some way, then she gets the final say. Their wedding actually is pretty small, even though she’s the ambassador of all monsterkind in this universe. They have a nice cozy wedding in November, right in the middle of the transition of seasons between autumn and winter.

  
Swapfell - Papyrus feels conflicted; part of him would like their wedding to be the biggest bash of the year as his display of love for Chara, while another part of him sees no need in it since how they feel about each other is all that really matters. In the end, like his Underswap counterpart, he lets his bride take the reigns as he doesn’t feel confident about any of his own choices, but Chara sneaks in some of his preferences into the celebration as well. They get married sometime in December.

  
Gaster!Papyrus - Now Green, he’s just as nervous as the bride. He and Chara both would have been fine with just going to the king and him marrying them in private, but their friends insisted that since Frisk and G had one, they needed to as well. Green’s biggest issue is that he’s shy about public displays of affection, so kissing Chara in front of an audience almost makes his bones rattle. Still, their wedding may be small, but it is exquisite. These two get married sometime in May. (Green’s also the one who bakes and decorates the wedding cake! It’s delicious.)


	7. Proposals

**Q: I saw wedding hcs but how about proposal hcs? both frans and papara please! **

Oof, that’s a tall order.

  
I’ll do Undertale Frans and Papara for now, and if anybody wants to see some other universe proposals, they can request them.

Frans

\- Haha… ahaha… whoo boy, Sans never thought that he would ever get to this point in his life. He never thought that he would fall in love and she would love him in return, but here he is.

\- He stalls around on his proposal. He wants to wait for the right moment, he wants to make this special, and he wracks his skull for weeks on how to pop the question. He spends so much time mulling it over, literally **everybody** _except_ Frisk knows that Sans is preparing to ask for her hand in marriage.

\- Someone approaches Frisk at a public event and tries to tell her that she shouldn’t be with Sans - that she deserves better and that he’s too lazy to ever have the desire in him to marry her. He has the ring in his pocket then, and he wanted _**so badly**_ to propose right then and there just to prove that person wrong. But he doesn’t.

\- The proposal just happens without any sort of planning involved; Sans is walking Frisk home and when she’s about to go inside, he has that sad puppy look on his face when she turns around to look at him.

\- He tries to be funny about it as usual, acting like it’s going to be months until he sees her again, but then it turns into a serious moment about how much he loves her, misses her when she’s not there, and how much she means to him.

\- Sans tells her that even though they live in the same neighborhood, on the same street, it feels _so far away_ in his SOUL sometimes. And that’s when he pops the question - right there on her front lawn.

Papara

\- Now Papyrus has been thinking about how to propose for quite a while, so he doesn’t spend a long time figuring it out and trying to envision how to make it perfect.

\- He kind of tests the waters with Chara first, hinting around to see how she might feel about getting married in his not so subtle Papyrus way. But he’s always talking about marriage and weddings, so she doesn’t pick up on anything unusual in his behavior. So it looks like he’s going to have to take a leap of faith with this proposal.

\- If she does reject him, Papyrus will try not to let it get him down too much. She may say ‘no’ to his proposal in the present, but that doesn’t mean she won’t say ‘yes’ in the future! She might just need time, is what he tells himself.

\- Papyrus goes out of his way to ask for Toriel’s and Asgore’s permission for Chara’s hand before proposing. They allow it, of course, and he didn’t really _need_ to ask, but it just felt like the right thing to do - making them aware that he was getting ready to pop the question to one of their daughters.

\- He has a very specific date and a very specific time in mind; it’s not her birthday, it’s not a holiday, but it is a day of extreme importance to them both - the day she regained her SOUL and new life.

\- Chara’s birthday is still celebrated, but this date is less about partying and more about sweet togetherness with the people that love her. Papyrus invites her over and they do whatever she wants for the day - they can stay indoors or go out (he’ll even go to _Grillby’s_ if she wants to).

\- But at the end of the day, that’s when he pops the question. He has a little speech prepared, but it’s Papyrus, so there’s definitely some spontaneity there, but he lowers his voice down to a whisper because for once, shouting just doesn’t seem to evoke how he properly feels.

\- Chara cries. And she doesn’t cry often. She chokes out a ‘yes’, but it’s a while before she manages to calm down. She’s happy but also scared - she’s scared because she never once thought in her life that she could ever be this happy. Papyrus tells her that he’s going to put all his effort in ensuring she’s this happy every day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Q: UF Frans and Chara proposal headcanons?**

Frans

  
\- Sans’s proposal isn’t really a surprise to anyone. He’s been saying since they started dating that he wanted to marry Frisk, and he means it every single time he says it. He’s just waiting until Frisk is ready.

\- However, Sans is still working on a proposal. He’s looking at rings and he’s looking for the perfect moment to ask for her hand in marriage.

\- It ends up being at Grillby’s, of all places. Some guy that’s been sort of creeping on Frisk confronts her after he overhears Sans casually asking her to marry him again and he tells her that monsters and humans can’t be in love with each other. And even if they could? Is that guy **seriously** who she’d want to marry?

\- Well, Frisk stands up and says, yes, she _would_ marry him. In front of this dude and everybody else in the bar.

\- And that’s when Sans and Frisk both know that she’s ready. Sans pops the question, for real this time, and then Sans kisses her in front of this guy in public, relishing in the sounds of the cheers from the other patrons and the sweet sense of victory and emotional security that comes with it.

  
Papara

  
\- Papyrus has already learned from his experience when he confessed to Chara in front of a crowd and accidentally made her cry - no public stunts.

  
\- So, he decides to make things private and personal this time.

  
\- He’s got the ring, he’s rehearsed, and he’s confident that he can say what he feels in his SOUL with pride and without sounding like a complete butt.

  
\- He too asks for her parents’ permission before marrying her, but he also has to traditionally fight Asgore before he is given the right. It’s less of a ‘may I marry your daughter?’ and more of a ‘I’M **GOING** TO MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER. I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE YOU MADE AWARE IN ADVANCE.”

  
\- Chara is technically a princess, so marrying her would technically make him a prince according to the laws of monsters. Even though Chara says she isn’t one, Papyrus wants to make her feel like a princess for the day.

  
\- He carries her to their favorite spot in the woods, has a long list of declarations to make, about how happy he is to have her in his life, and ends his speech by proposing to her there. He sounds too stiff at first, but his tone gradually melts into a much softer and warmer one as he gets closer to his proposal.

  
\- It goes a lot smoother than his confession; Chara still cries, but it’s out of happiness. She cries so hard though that he drops the ring and just holds her, wondering if he did something wrong again. She finally manages to say ‘yes’, but it’s a long time until she calms down. But when she does, she looks up and sees that his cheekbones are wet and realizes that he’s been crying too.

* * *

**Q: Im just gonna go ahead and ask for proposal head canons for swapfell papara and frans ^^**

Frans

  
\- You can only imagine how meticulously he’s planned his proposal. He’s been waiting for this one moment for literal _months_…

\- He had a lot of different ideas, but all of them had some flaw with him. No public proposals (he doesn’t want her to feel pressured). No hiding the ring for her to find (it may not be found). Especially not in food (it may get eaten).

\- So, Sans decides to be a bit cheesy but romantic and take her on a moonlight walk down by the beach.

\- He checked to make sure the ring was in his pocket at least four times before leaving the house.

\- Sans has a nice little picnic set up, and there’s no one out at this time of the night. The seagulls have gone to whatever wretched hive they return to when the sun sets, so they have the whole beach to themselves.

\- He tells her of how he wanted to reach the surface ever since he could remember, but with her in his life, he would feel like the surface world was completely empty and devoid of meaning if she weren’t a part of it.

\- And as the stars come out, he gets down on one knee and proposes.

\- (Thank goodness the ring was still there… He thought he’d lost it!)

Papara

\- This boy… This poor, poor boy…

\- He had to wait a long time to propose to Chara. All because he was saving up to buy a nice ring. He knew she wouldn’t think it was necessary, and would probably demand for him to take it back if she ever learned just how much it cost…

\- But he felt this was something he absolutely _had_ to do. Not because of some societal expectation being placed upon him, but because he knew this was what Chara deserved.

\- He buys up some sweets from Muffet’s and he takes the two of them to Asgore’s garden, ready to propose surrounded by all these beautiful flowers and the light of the sunset that only complimented Chara’s beauty.

\- He gets down on one knee, and then he comes to a horrible realization.

\- The ring is gone.

\- _He lost the ring_…

\- Papyrus starts _wailing_. Chara can’t even ask him what’s wrong, he’s crying so hard. He chokes out something about everything being ruined and how he had wanted her to be happy, how he was the dumbest man alive and she deserves someone better, someone that won’t lose something as important as a wedding ring… He’s almost hyperventilating. No, he’s _definitely_ hyperventilating.

\- She guides him over to the bench swing nearby and sits him down, holding him and reassuring him that she doesn’t need a ring. It’s dark and the stars are coming out by the time he gets calmed down. Once he gets quiet again, she surprises him by happily accepting his proposal, even without the ring.

\- He never does find it, though. But a few months into their marriage, one very early morning as they’re both waking up, he smiles and places a new ring on her finger just as she begins to open her eyes. It’s nowhere near as fancy or expensive as the first, but so much love went into it’s design because he oversaw its creation himself.

\- Chara laughs and tells him he didn’t have to get her another ring, but she cuddles up to him all the same before they both go back to sleep.

* * *

**Q: lets get angsty!!! horrortale proposal!**

Frans

\- Frisk is currently being held captive Underground by a love crazed insanely protective skeleton, so you can understand why her thought aren’t exactly on rings and wedding bells.

\- Sans, however, is thinking of those things. A lot. And after a while into her imprisonment, he pops the question. She turns him away, but he doesn’t let it bother him.

\- He thinks she isn’t taking his proposal seriously because he doesn’t have a ring to _prove_ he’s being serious. Not because he’s, you know, more than a little bonkers. So he heads off to acquire one and try again. 

\- She rejects him again, and that’s when Sans starts seeing a problem in front of him. He just doesn’t seem to realize what the problem _is_. He keeps offering her incentives to accept his proposal and earn her love. 

\- Sans doesn’t seem to realize he essentially is keeping her detained; he sees it as this cute domestic thing, and nothing would solidify this mental delusion of his more than the two of them actually getting married. But finally, after many attempts, he asks her in tears what can he do to make her love him.

\- Frisk tells him nothing. There’s nothing he can do.

\- Sans is heartbroken, sobbing for days and clinging to her pillow throughout his mourning, but he gives Frisk her space. …But then, once his round of grief seems to be over, it’s like she never said anything to him at all, as if none of his attempts at winning her heart had ever happened.

\- They’re right back at square one again, with him trying to capture her attention and affection with sweet words and incentives and not acknowledging the real problem.

Papara

\- Papyrus’s proposal is a spur of the moment thing, but it didn’t go without some emotion put into it.

\- They’re walking through Snowdin’s forest, looking for food, when suddenly he blurts out asking for her to marry him. He wasn’t even quite sure what came over him either, but that was the best way he knew how to convey what he was feeling, what he wanted for the two of them.

\- Chara’s rejection is surprisingly gentle. She tells him that now just isn’t the time to be thinking of such things. …But she tells Papyrus to maybe try again sometime in the future, when their lives aren’t at risk and if they ever make it out of the Underground.

\- Even though he was turned down, he’s still giddy inside and out. That was enough to give him hope that the two of them will someday have a future together, when the barrier one day comes down.

\- He uses her words as encouragement to keep his head held high even when he’s surrounded by bleakness and despair. Because one day, he’ll possibly get to call Chara his bride.

* * *

**Q: Mafia frans? mafia papara proposal/wedding?**

D’aww… I wanna answer this one, but I don’t know all that much about Mafiatale/Mobtale even though I love the aesthetic.

_Buuuut…_

I’ll give it a shot.

Sans’s proposal is spur of the moment, a wake up call sort of thing. There’s a bad shoot out at Grillby’s during Frisk’s shift by a rival gang. She gets shot trying to protect him, and all he can think of at that moment is that he never got to tell her, to _show_ her how much he loves her and what she means to him. She survives, thankfully, and he pops the question once Frisk regains consciousness. They make wedding plans while she’s still in the hospital and the two get married as soon as she’s up and moving around.

As for Papyrus, he’ll propose to Chara after she gets engaged to and nearly marries the son of the boss of a rival gang. It was an arranged marriage that she agreed to - she’ll marry the don’s son if they’ll leave her father’s syndicate alone. Papyrus is heartbroken, but then he overhears that the don and his son intend to go back on their word and perform a revenge killing with Chara as the victim on the night of the wedding. It becomes a rescue mission, with Papyrus bursting through the church doors yelling, ‘I OBJECT!’. He then outs the groom’s murder plan, proposes to Chara, and then the two of them get married instead, right then and there.

* * *

**Q: Gfrans/papara PROPOSALS! **

Frans

  
\- G has this whole thing planned out, and has for a while, but he’s still just a little nervous. 

\- He was so sneaky with the planning, though - he even had Frisk pick out a ring so he could propose with one he knew she would like with her being none the wiser.

\- G arranges for her to take a whole week off work somehow, and then he asks her to pick out seven different locations in the world she’s always wanted to visit. He tells her to save her favorite for last.

\- He takes her to one place on her list each day, and he makes the entire day a date, then they go back home when she’s ready for bed (Frisk feels uncomfortable sleeping somewhere unfamiliar). How he’s able to accomplish this is through teleportation - as long as G knows the coordinates of the location, he can shortcut there, no matter the distance.

\- On the night of the seventh day, he proposes with Frisk’s final favorite location as the backdrop. Frisk realizes that he’s been playing her like a fiddle throughout the whole week, and he got her _good_ \- she gratefully accepts his proposal, though, and then G tells her to just wait until the honeymoon.

Papara

\- Green has a cute creative little idea for his proposal - it’s simple but effective.

\- He invites Chara over to try a new recipe he’s created; he’s made several of these little cupcake like confections. They have two halves, and each half has a different flavor, but you only discover what those are when you break them down the middle.

\- Green tells Chara that among them, only one has chocolate inside, and she’ll just have to find which one that one is herself.

\- She breaks one in half, and moves on to go grab another when Green stops her; she has to eat the one she’s already broken in half before she can try again. Chara pouts, but complies with his weird request, grumbling something about him acting weird.

\- He makes it seem like she’s getting a choice in which cake she picks, that it’s entirely random, but he’s saved the chocolate one for last. But Chara is too absorbed in this little game of his to notice. She is suspicious of his unfading smile throughout her attempts to find the chocolate cake, though.

\- She finally gets to the last one and breaks it open. One half is chocolate like he said, but it’s red velvet_ and_ chocolate, with the other half being vanilla flavored and dyed green with food coloring. But no, she doesn’t even notice the odd combination at first, because a ring just fell out of the cake and clattered against the dining room table right in front of her.

\- Chara stares at the cake and the ring, back and forth for about two minutes, still confused. She soon finds a little slip of paper has also been inserted into the cake, like a fortune cookie - it says, ‘Will you marry me?’

\- She can’t even speak. After a little bit of silence, he gets nervous and more than a little scared. “W-Well…?” Chara lifts her head up to look at him and can only manage a weak little nod. They then decide to share the last cake with each other. Chara has the little paper with his proposal on it laminated and sleeps with it under her pillow.

* * *

**Q: Cryptozoologist au love triangle proposals??? will they both get down and one knee and present Frisk with their ring? who would she chooose????!!!**

Anon, I have no idea who you are, but thank you so much for giving me this scenario that I never knew I wanted but now need in my life.

\- Frisk is approached by both Gaster and Sans; both skeletons get down on one knee and present her with a ring. She has a choice to make.

\- She’s stuttering and fluttering her hands about; this is all so unexpected. They’re looking at each other with animosity and her with adoration, expecting an answer - one that she just can’t give at this point in time, if ever. 

\- She needs some advice, a talk with the girls to provide aid in this unique conundrum. But rather than just tell the boys that she needs some time to think, she outwardly panics.

\- “**Aaalphyyyys! Undyyyyne! Muuuffeeeet!** _**HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!**_”

\- The girls arrive in a timely fashion. Alphys thinks that they should both express their feelings of how much they love Frisk to help her decide. Undyne wants them to fight each other. Muffet thinks they should prove who would make for the better husband to her.

\- Mettaton smelled the drama all the way in Waterfall and shows up uninvited. He decides to insert his own opinion into the situation and announces that Sans and Gaster need to compete against each other in all the presented challenges and more for her eternal love.

\- Of course, he wants everything televised for all the Underground to see. Two monsters competing for the hand of a human for the first time in centuries! Imagine the boosts in ratings! It would be astronomical! Sans and Gaster are _not_ thrilled that he’s turning their proposals into a stunt for his own publicity.

\- Even so, the two try to win Frisk’s affections in their own ways while also trying to evade Mettaton’s cameras. She still feels as conflicted as ever and she has no privacy - everyone is looking at her now and chiming in with their thoughts and opinions. She feels like she’s going to go bonkers.

\- At night after Sans and Gaster have gone to bed, she sneaks out of the shed. Since the boys are asleep, there isn’t any action, and since there’s no action that means no cameras. She decides to make a break for it and go to the one place in the Underground besides the Ruins that nobody would ever think to look for her.

\- “Mr. Asgore? Can I stay here a few days or maybe a month or two?” “Um… certainly, my child. But, ah… who are you?”

\- Instead of fighting her like he’s supposed to, Asgore hears her out and listens to her dilemma. Well. after hearing all that, how could he fight her? There are two monsters in the Underground competing against each other for the hand of a human! It fills his SOUL with hope for the future of humans and monsters, but he can tell she’s feeling overwhelmed.

\- He turns his house into her own personal hidey hole until she feels brave enough to venture out and face the spotlight again.

\- Sans and Gaster, however, are concerned when they can’t find her. And the longer she stays hidden, the more this concern turns into a terrifying guilt. They feel like it’s their fault - they shouldn’t have pressured her. They think she’s left the Underground.

\- She comes out of hiding a few days later and confronts the boys and the news crew - she’s just not ready for marriage. This is what she says to make the television crew leave at least, and for Sans and Gaster to stop being at each other’s throats.

\- Frisk needs more time to make up her mind. This whole thing has been a fiasco thanks to Mettaton. Once she has, she’ll confront the skeleton of her choice privately and accept his proposal.

* * *

**Q: Im gon a say it before anyone ask. Underswap papara ♡ **

\- His proposal is wild and subtle at the same time; only an absolute lowkey maniac like him would think to pull this off.

\- All that’s left is to wait for the perfect timing. One day Chara is over at his house and she gets sleepy about an hour into their hangout/date. He encourages her to take a nap and she does.

\- He waits until he’s absolutely certain that she’s asleep. Chara is a very heavy sleeper - he’s confident that a bomb could go off in their neighborhood and she would sleep through it without so much as stirring.

\- Papyrus takes out the ring, and then he slips it on her finger.

\- A while later after when she wakes up, he’s just smiling, waiting for her to notice it.

\- But when she doesn’t say or seem to notice anything different, Papyrus starts to worry. Did she actually notice and she’s just not saying anything because she’s not interested…?

\- When she wanders into the kitchen to get a snack, he decides to just swallow his nervousness and face rejection head on. He gets down on one knee and proposes to her.

\- Chara squeals and throws her arms around his neck, smothering his face in kisses as she screams, ‘Yes! YES!’ over and over again.

\- He’s happy that she accepted his proposal, but something is still bothering him…

\- “so, do you like your ring?” 

“What ring? You never gave me one… Not that I really needed one.” 

“yeah i did, sugar.”

“Where is it then? I don’t see any-”

Papyrus grabs her left hand and holds it in front of her face.

“…How’d that get there?!_ When_ did that get there?!”

“it’s been there this whole time, honeybee.”

* * *

**Q: Can I request some horrorswap Papara proposal please..? **

\- His proposal, is, well… a disaster.

\- See, he had this cute idea, like Green’s proposal, to put the ring in food. Green, however, saw what could possibly happen ahead of time and made it necessary for the cakes to be broken open. Paps did not think that far ahead.

\- He makes them both two big chocolate cupcakes for their anniversary dessert, with the ring hidden inside hers.

\- But then once she’s finished her cupcake, she still hasn’t said a word and there’s no sign of the ring anywhere.

\- Papyrus realizes, with growing horror, that he accidentally gave her _the wrong one_.

\- He’s torn between telling her the truth, pretending like nothing’s wrong, proposing like normal just without the ring, and running for the nearest window and yeeting himself right out of it.

\- He does all four. He tells her the truth, proposes to her, then yeets himself out the window and pretends like that’s normal.

\- Chara walks over to the window, calmly, and shouts at him, “I forgive you, I love you too, yes, I’ll marry you, and no, I’m not mad about the window.”

\- It’s definitely a story to tell their future kids. That’s for sure.


End file.
